


What She Deserves

by The_Canadian_Fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, coffee shop AU, modern-au, polyamourous relationship, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Canadian_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Canadian_Fangirl
Summary: Hercules felt his own fists tighten when he thought of the manipulation that Charlotte went through. He knew that her relationship wasn't healthy, they all knew that. You could see it in the way that she blames herself for everything, and frantically apologizes when she's made a mistake. She was too innocent and naive for her own good. Unfortunately somebody saw that and decided to use it for their own advantage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Giving a try at the Hamilton fandom. Hope you enjoy :)

Charlotte Ivory stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dabbing blobs of concealer on the hand print shaped, bruise on her neck. 

This had become a part of her daily routine. But to her the marks her boyfriend, Louis Sanders, left on her were worth it if it meant that he'd still be beside her the next day. 

Charlotte gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and a familiar face nuzzle into her neck.   
'Morning Char.' Louis mumbled as he peppered her with kisses. 

She giggled and turned so that she was facing her lover before placing a small kiss into his dark curls. 'Good morning my love.' 

He smiled and tucked a stray, strand of hair behind her ear. His smile became a frown as he saw the edges of the bruise that she has not yet covered. He sighed and looked at Charlotte with guilty eyes. 'I'm sorry I got a little angry last night, but I was having a rough day at work and-' 

Charlotte was quick to sush him. 'No, no, no. It's my fault. I should've had supper ready for you; I know how stressed you get at work. I deserved this, please forgive me.' She quickly begged, holding his hands tightly as if one wrong word would make him disappear. 

Louis’ eyes sparkled at his girlfriend's words, and he gently cupped her face, which she leaned into. 'It's alright, Babe. Thank you for apologizing. I love you, and I'm so glad that you're mine. ' He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before turning to leave the bathroom. 'Finish covering up that bruise, and then meet me in the kitchen for breakfast and a cup coffee before you head out to work.' Before Charlotte could even answer, Louis was out the door and on his way to get changed. 

*********************************

John Laurens groaned as he noticed the huge line up of costumers behind the glass window. He glanced at his coworkers and boyfriends, one last time.   
'Ready?'  
Hercules stared fiercely at the door and uncapped his sharpie, a cup already in his hand, as Lafayette pushed a few buttons on the coffee machine and gave a nod. 

John took a deep breath and flicked on the open sign, signaling the rush of people to enter the 'The Brew Masters' coffee shop. Him and the rest of his boyfriends fell into the same routine as always. Herc took the to-go orders and wrote them down on cups in quick, and hardly readable writing, and passed it to Laf, who made the orders so quickly it was like he had coffee shooting out of his fingers, and finally John himself, who handled all of the table orders. They were only missing one thing. 

'Sorry I'm late! I slept in!' Charlotte quickly said as she ran into the coffee shop, and tied on her forest green apron. A look was passed between Laf, Herc, and John, as she used the excuse once again. 

'It's cool- That'll be 3.50$. Thank you, have a nice day.- Just get to work on those goods, huh?' Herc said and handed Laf the cup for a french vanilla latté, no sugar and two extra pumps of vanilla. 

Charlotte grinned and pulled the grate up off of the sweets display, before hiding into the kitchen to get to work on baking muffins, cookies, cupcakes, croissants, bagels, loafs, and more. 

They all worked to their wits end before the morning crowd finally thinned into a complete stop leaving the shop empty. 

All the boys sighed and leaned against the counter as they watched Charlotte hum and sway to music as she baked. 'That's the forth time she's been late this week.' Laurens recalled, the others hummed in acknowledgment. 

'I know, but look at 'er! She's so pure and 'appy while she bakes. We can't take dis away from 'er. Not when she 'as to go home to dat worthless boyfriend.' Lafayette basically spat the words as a feeling of hatred bubbled up in him. John began to rub his back to calm him. 

Hercules felt his own fists tighten when he thought of the manipulation that Charlotte went through. He knew that her relationship wasn't healthy, they all knew that. You could see it in the way that she blames herself for everything, and frantically apologizes when she's made a mistake. She was too innocent and naive for her own good. Unfortunately somebody saw that and decided to use it for their own advantage. 

The tall, broad, dark man shook his head and turned to the Frenchman. 'We both know she's not going to leave him though.' 

John sighed and chugged down a small cup of coffee. 'We can try to convince her though.' 

The baristas were pulled out of their thoughts as a certain sleep deprived, brunette carrying an over-filled messenger bag plopped down into the closest table, and pulled out a laptop from the bag. Hercules chuckled and wrote down the order down on a cup, with out the guest even having to say anything, and handed it to Lafayette. 'Well hello to you too sunshine.' 

The only acknowledgment the other man gave was an incomprehensible   
moan and a wave of a hand as he took off typing on his computer. Lafayette snorted and handed the cup to John, who set it down in front of the crazy writer. 

'One Death by Caffine for our most loyal costumer.' He kissed the top of his head and took a seat across from him before shouting out to Charlotte in the kitchen. 'Charlie!! Alexander is here!!' 

The baker skipped out of the kitchen, covered in flour, and took a seat beside Alexander Hamilton. She giggled when he didn't even acknowledge her appearance. 'Someone looks like they could use a cookie.' She claimed as she slid a freshly baked, chocolate chip cookie over to him. 

The scent of the dessert tore Alex's attention away from his paper as he snatched the cookie and nibbled on it. He stopped mid chew and looked over at Charlotte. 'Thanks Charlie.' He mumbled. 'You're an angel.' 

She grinned and swatted off the compliment. 'It's no big deal, you look exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night?' 

The writer shook his head and pointed to his paper. 'I have a history essay due next week. I have to be sure that it's perfect.' 

Lafayette frowned at his boyfriends words and placed a hand on top of Alex's. 'Mon Cher, you need to take better care of yourself. Your paper will be fantastic either way, but you're no good to us if you're sleep deprived.' He placed a small kiss into the writers hands. 

Charlotte smiled and grabbed one of the cookies for herself. 'You four are so cute!!' She squealed.

John leaned closer to Charlie and rose an eyebrow. 'So... you "slept in" again?' His voice was soft, but accusing. 

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck, and blushed. 'Okay. So I didn't exactly sleep in. But I did wake up a little late, and didn't have as much time as planned to get ready and make Louis breakfast.' She explained. 

Lafayette frowned at this. 'Is 'e not a grown man? Can't 'e make 'is own food?' The other boys nodded in agreement, and Charlotte threw her hands in her lap in exhaustion. 

'It's not that he can't cook. Lou works a hard job in the office. It's stressful and is twice as hard as ours. He also brings in more money than me, so the very least I can do is make him his meals and coffee.' She snapped. 

The boys all groaned at this. A discussion similar to this one happened almost daily. Charlotte would explain why she's late, and talk about Louis, causing, the crew to get upset by her good-for-nothing boyfriend, followed by her defending him. 

'Can't you see that he treats you like trash? When are you going to leave his ass?' Hercules question. She gave him a look so cold it could've froze Hell over. 

'He treats me like I deserve to be treated. He gets a little angry sometimes, yes, but he loves me. He loved me before I met any of you, and when no one else was there for me he was. He just has a funny way of showing sometimes, that's all.' 

Alexander's eyes narrowed down on the blue handprint Charlotte had revealed on her neck when she moved her hand. The print was too big to be her own, and appeared to wrap all around her neck, but he couldn't say for certain since half of it was covered by make up. By the colouring he could tell it was fresh, and that it was definitely intentional. 

His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out and he looked at her in shock. Someone was hurting Charlotte. A girl who got pleasure from the simplest things in life like baking, singing along to the radio, meeting new people, and random dance parties.

Despite this realization Alex found himself voiceless for the first time in his life. He didn't want to say anything until he was certain that this was actually happening, and who was doing it. Of course he did have an idea as to who could hurt someone so sweet, and get away with it, and that of course was Louis Sanders. 

He looked over to John, and decided that he'd discuss this with his partners later. John gave Charlotte a look and rose to his feet, walking over to the sink to wash some dishes. 'I still don't like him. Something's not right, I can feel it.' 

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and walked back to the kitchen, leaving the boys to work to the sound of her singing to herself as she baked.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out a little more about just how bad Charlotte’s abuse is. Meanwhile Charlotte doesn’t have the best night at home

When closing time swung around, Alexander was long gone, the shop was packed full, and Lafayette could tell that they'd all be working over time. He took a second to pop his head into the kitchen and tell Charlie. He couldn't help but notice her face fall at the news, and her skin pale; before she flashed him a fake smile and said she needed to make a call. He listened to her phone call as he went back to work. 

"Hey Hon-"  
"Yes, I know you're at work and you're very busy, bu-"  
"No! That's not what I'm trying to do at all! I know you're job is-"   
There was a moment of silence and she sighed before replying.   
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry."   
"I-I just wanted to let you know that I... I'm going to be a little late coming home. The shop is still full, and I can't leave until-"  
"No! I would never! You know I love you, and only you! Louis please, I'm telling the truth. I really do need to work over time."  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. How about to make up for it, I'll make your favourite when I get home? Does that sound good?"  
Another sigh, this time of relief.   
"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you at home, Honey. I love you." 

Lafayette glanced at Hercules as their favourite baker fell silent, something that rarely ever happens. But he was too busy taking orders to notice, so all the Frenchman could do was make coffee, and wonder what exactly the other side of that conversation was, and what it meant. 

The Brew Masters closed an entire hour later than usual that day. The boys waved their goodbyes to Charlie before driving home to their apartment that they shared with Alex. 

'Babe! We're home! Sorry we're back late the shop was crazy busy!' John explained as he walked into the apartment, not really expecting an answer since Alex was always writing away in his room. But to his surprise, he saw Alexander pacing in the living room, a pad of paper, and a half empty bottle of beer sitting on the coffee table. 

The freckled faced man, glanced over at his boyfriends who both shrugged. He cautiously approached the distressed man and tapped his shoulder as he walked by. 'Um...Alex? You okay?' 

This seemed to shake him out of his daze, as he glanced at the others and then to the clock. His eyebrows narrowed before he dashed over to his note pad and scribbled something down. 

Hercules groaned and plopped down onto the couch. 'Hon, you're starting to freak us out. What's going on?' Alex took a deep breath, re read his notes, and without even looking up from the page he said. 'Keep an eye out for any injuries on Charlie tomorrow.'

The room fell eerily quiet as the other boys tried to understand what their boyfriend just said. 'I don't understand, why would we-' John began but was quickly interrupted by Alex. 

'Or long clothes and scarves. She could try and cover it up like she did today with make up. If there is, that proves that it's him causing them at least.' He mumbled the last part to himself. 

'Man, what are you talking about? Why would Charlie be injured?' Hercules questioned, now more worried for their friend than he was about Alex's behaviour.

Lafayette narrowed his eyebrows as he remember the conversation he had over heard earlier. His eyes widen in realization. 'You think 'e is going to hurt Charlotte?' He barley whispered the words, but Hamilton heard them. 

He nodded and turned to face the Frenchman. 'Yes. I believe that he has already been doing so. I saw a handprint bruise on her neck today. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it definitely seems like the most likely option.' 

'Okay! What the hell is going on, and who the hell is hurting Charlie?!' Hercules finally snapped. 

Both Alex and Laf were silent for a few moments before Alex replied. "We think Charlotte may be getting physically abused by Louis, on top of the mental and emotional abuse that we already know about.'

John took a step back in shock of what he was just told. 'I-I'm sorry. Did you just say what I thought you said?' 

Alex sighed, fell back onto the couch and held his head between his hands. 'She was bruised today. There was one the shape of a handprint on her neck. She had covered it up with make up, but she must of wiped a bit of it off while she was working, or when she was explaining why she was late.'

Lafayette nodded solemnly. 'Oui, and I 'eard de conversation between 'er and Louis today. She sounded terrified, and you could tell 'e was yelling at 'er just for telling 'im dat she would be coming 'ome late! Il est un piece de merde.' He retold the events with a hate filled bite. 

Both John and Hercules seemed to be feeling a mixture of surprise, anger, and sadness. They knew there was nothing they could do at the moment. They only hoped that their suspicions were wrong, and that Charlotte would be safe in her own home tonight. 

*********************************

Charlotte glanced at her watch and winced when she noticed the time. 

9:00

Two hours later than she would normally be home. But with the café closing late, and then missing the bus home, she really had no choice, but to walk home.

She took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and walked into her apartment with a smile.   
'Hi Honey! I'm ho-'

'Oh! Look who finally decided to come home!' Charlotte flinched at the venom in his voice. Louis had been sitting near the door, waiting for her to come back. 'You said you were going to be home an hour late. I was willing to over see that, but then you come home an additional hour later than promised, and I have to be suspicious. So tell me, which one of your co-workers have you been slutting around with?' 

Charlotte frantically shook her head the accusation. 'I would never cheat on you, you know that! I missed the bus and I had to-' 

Louis rolled his eyes and sank back into the chair behind him, turning his attention to the T.V across the room. 'Whatever, I don't want to hear your excuses. Just hurry up and make supper, I'm starving.' 

She swallowed back her tears, and rushed into the kitchen to prepare the spaghetti that she had promised him. She turned all the stove temperatures up a bit higher than she usually would, trying to get the food to cook faster. With in 10 minutes she had everything cooked and plated. She set the table and placed a bottle of beer in front of Louis' seat. 

She walked over to his chair and placed gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. Charlotte gave him a small peck on the cheek and a smile. 'I really am sorry for coming home late. Dinner's all ready if you are.' 

He mumbled something under his breath, but rose to his feet none the less. Charlotte sat across from him and watched anxiously as he took a bit of the pasta. Louis' eyebrows scrunched up and he spit out his bite. 

'This is the worst fucking thing you've ever made!! I don't know how you managed to fuck up spaghetti but you did!' He hollered, throwing his plate across the room. It shattered against the wall as its contents left red splatters around the room. Charlotte yelped and stood up at the sound, as Louis continued to throw all the dishes that were on the table. He threw the bottle of beer right next to her head. A shard of glass cut the side of her cheek, and beer soaked her now shaking form. 

He marched towards her, anger flashing in his eyes. 'You had one job, woman, one job! And you can't even get that right, you useless bitch!' She opened her mouth to apologize, but was slapped across the face before she had the chance to speak. The broken glass on the floor cut through her knees and palms. 'You don't get to speak any more.' He hissed and kicked her in the gut, causing a sob to escape from her. 

He rose his foot to do so again, but she raised her hands in defence. 'I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!! I-I j-just wanted to m-m-make supper quickly s-so that you'd be h-h-happy! I am so sorry!' She cried out, her body shaking from how hard she was sobbing. 

He sneared down at her. 'Damn right, you're sorry.' He spit on her, then turned to grab his coat. I'm going to go pick up some pizza. I expect this to be all cleaned up when I get back, and for you to be showered and in bed.' With that he left, slamming the door behind him. 

Charlotte tried to bite back her tears as she rose to her feet. She knew that she had no time to cry about the events that had just happened, she had to do what was asked of her. She knew that she messed up big time tonight, but she also knew that when Louis got home he'd be much more calm, and he'd be back to man that she loved. With a tearful sniffle, she limped over to the sink and painfully picked the glass out of her palms before washing them and grabbing the broom to sweep up the mess that was left for her. 

By the time that Louis came back home, Charlotte was curled up in bed, freshly showered, but she wasn't even close to being asleep. She closed her eyes tightly when she heard the bed room door open. 

Louis walked over to their bed and placed a soft kiss onto her head, stroking her hair as he looked at her with a loving grin. 'I need you to wake up for a minute, Char. We need to clean up those cuts.' 

She blinked open her eyes, and smiled at the sight of her lover. He carefully lifted her out of the bed and carried her to the bathroom, before finally setting her down on the counter. They sat in the quiet while he pulled out the first aid kit. 

Louis offered her a hand to hold as he pour hydrogen peroxide onto her cuts, causing Charlie to hiss. 'I know it stings, baby. I'm sorry I went so far tonight. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly.' She silenced him by pressing her forehead against his. 

'It's what I deserved.' She whispered softly. He met her eyes and grinned before pulling away to apply bandages to her hands and knees. 

'Tomorrow I'll make it up to you. We'll go out, and act like those couples you see on TV. We'll go to the bar, and grab a bite to eat, maybe walk through the park. But you have to be a good girl.' 

Charlotte felt her heart speed up in excitement. 'That's all I've ever wanted! I'll be good, I promise. I love you.' She exclaimed, Louis chuckled and kissed her. 

'I love you too, but it's getting late and we both have to work tomorrow. Let's head to bed.' She lifted her arms towards him as a sign that she wanted to be carried, Lou chuckled but gave in. She was his baby after all, and he'd hate to disappoint her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation

'Sorry I'm late! It won't happen again!' Charlotte called out as she darted into work 10 minutes late. 

The boys waved, but said nothing in reply, although each of them had discreetly taken in her appearance. 

She was gorgeous. She had dolled herself up a little. Her hair was curled and thrown into a ponytail. She was wearing a cute, floral, button up vest, and a full, knee length, black skirt, that revealed several bandaids on her knees. But more importantly they noticed the bandages on her hands, and the small cut on her once flawless face. 

Despite the obvious injuries she seemed happy, even more so than usual. The boys exchanged a look but continued with their work. 

To John, Lafayette, and Hercules the morning went by agonizingly slow, and it felt like years before the shop cleared out and Alex arrived. Lafayette made a coffee for each of them and set a plate of cookies in the centre of the table, in an attempt to make Charlotte feel more comfortable, before calling her out. 

The cheery woman glided out of the kitchen, but seemed to almost stumble when she noticed how serious everyone was. She scoffed and sat down in the only empty seat. 'Well don't you all look chipper!' She giggled and sipped on her coffee. 

Alex frowned when he saw her, instantly noting all the bandaids and cuts covering her person, but decided to wait before bringing it up. Instead he flashed Charlotte a fake grin. 'And don't you look ravishing today. You know you didn't have to get all dressed up for me, doll. You already have my heart.' He flirted and winked. 

This caused her to laugh even more. 'Well then it's a good thing I didn't do this for you.' She said as she calmed down. 'Louis' taking me out for dinner at the bar tonight. We're going to go on one of those cheesy dates that you see you read about in books. He's so amazing.' She sighed dreamily and leaned against her hand. 

All of the boys jaw clenched at the mention of the man, but they somehow kept their cool. 'How are things going with Louis?' Hercules asked innocently. 

Charlotte visibly tensed and played with the bandages on her hands. ' I mean it's hard sometimes, but at the end of the day we both love each other and-' 

'Oh mon dieu! What 'append to your lovely 'ands?!' Laf gasped seizing the opportunity to mention Charlotte's injuries. 

Her eyes widened at the question. 'I...I uh, burned myself making supper last night. I forgot to put on oven mitts before grabbing the pot.' She easily fibbed. 

John tilted his head and confusion. 'And what about this?' Before she could stop him, he reached forward traced the cut with his finger, lifting off some of the make up that surrounded it. 

Charlotte pulled back from the contact, rising to her feet. She could feel tears line her eyes, but covered them with a glare. 'I-I had t-to walk home l-last n-n-night and the w-wind blew a t-tree branch into m-m-my face.' 

Yet another lie, and the boys knew it was one too. But they sat with worry filled expressions, looking at what John had revealed on her cheek. 

You couldn't see much of it, but it was obvious that the sickening yellow and blue, bruise that now surrounded her cut was much bigger than it seemed. It must of covered nearly half her face. John felt his heart sink with sadness at the proof that their guess was true. Alex could feel anger boiling in his gut, so could Lafayette. And Hercules just felt the overwhelming need to hold and protect her. 

"Stop lying." Alex nearly growled causing Charlotte to shrink back. Hercules squeezed his shoulder as a warning, and the short tempered man took a deep breath. 'We know how you really got hurt. We know it was him.' 

They could see Charlotte's bottom lip quivering, but her eyes still held a fierce loyalty and determination. 'He only did what I deserved.' She choked out. The boys couldn't believe their ears. 

She believed that she deserved to be hit, and beaten. She believed that she deserved to be treated as nothing less then a pet, an object. 

John took a cautious step towards her, a strong sense of empathy overwhelming him. 'What could you have possibly done to deserve being treated like this.' 

She began to pace a little. 'Well last night, not only did I get home two hours late because I missed the bus, but I burned supper in an attempt to make it cook faster. Which is unacceptable, especially since it was something as easy as spaghetti! And the other day I had forgotten to make supper all together! Which is a huge no-no! I mean, I have one job, and I can't even get that right." She mumbled the last bit to herself. 

Hercules frowned at the explanation. 'He did all this, because you didn't cook dinner?' He was now close enough to take her bandaged hands into his own. When she nodded, he gently bent down and kissed her palms. He then look up at her with big and pain filled eyes. 'No one should ever treat their partner like that. You say you deserve it, but don't. You deserve night time cuddles, soft touches, and surprise kisses. You deserve someone who will treat you like the precious gift that you are. Not that monster who claims he loves you!' Hercules snapped. 

At those last words, Charlie ripped her hands out his grip. 'Louis does love me! He tells me so everyday. And he does hold me, he does kiss me. After he cools down, he always comes back to me and wrongfully apologizes before helping me clean any injuries. And tonight h-he's taking me out and w-we're going to be n-n-normal again!! S-S-So d-don't talk a-about s-s-something you d-don't know!!' She crying by the end of it, and the boys quickly rushed towards her and held her in their arms. She clung onto them, staining Laf's shirt with her tears. 'He loves me.' She whimpered. 'He has to, or else nobody would.'

The boys held her tighter trying to pour all of their love and care for the girl into their embrace. 'We'd love you, Charlie.' John whispered, petting her hair. 'We always have, and that's why we are begging you to leave him. It's not safe for you to be with him.' 

She pulled out of the hug, and gave all the boys a sad smile. 'I can't leave him. I love him. And I can handle myself, I'll be okay.' She wiped the tears from her eyes before gesturing to the kitchen. 'I should head back to work.' 

The boys watched with longing eyes as she walked back into the kitchen, falling into an unnatural silence. 

Alex didn't leave the shop that day. He stayed until closing, keeping an eye on their girl while he worked on his paper. He could tell she was struggling to keep her guard up, and that them knowing her secret petrified her. 

She stayed quiet all day, lost in a world of thoughts. What would they do now that they knew? They couldn't confront Louis, that'd only make him angry, and rightfully so. She should of done a better a job at covering the bruises. She could've worn longer clothing. She could've done something, or anything to keep them from knowing. 

John sighed as he watched her shuffle around the kitchen. 'Did we do the right thing?' 

Hercules' head shot up like a bullet. 'What do you mean? "Did we do the right thing?" Of course we did!! She is getting beaten black and blue and at place that is supposed to be safe by someone who has been using her for years! We told her we know about it and asked her to leave the relationship. This tells her that she has someone to go to, and we placed the idea in her head that maybe it's not such a healthy relationship after all.' 

Lafayette nodded in agreement. ' 'Ercules is right. I do not regret telling 'er. She just needs time to accept dis.' 

Alex shook his head mournfully and took another sip of his coffee. 'She's still not going to leave him.' They all looked at him. 'He's twisted and shaped her brain and her heart for years, so that he has her right where he wants her. She's convinced that this is how love works. And as long as he continues saying those three simple words, whether he means them or not, to her everyday, she'll stay with him.' 

That's when an idea popped into John's head. 'Then maybe we should show her what real love is.' The boys all stared at him confused. John moved out from behind the counter to the area where everyone was standing. 'Think about it! We've all been in a relationship together for years, and Laf, you were saying just a few weeks ago how it might be nice to find another partner. Charlie is perfect! She's sweet, funny, smart, and bakes killer cookies. Not to mention is absolutely beautiful. We could slowly start showing her what real love is. Flirt with her a little, compliment her, give her sweet touches on the arms. Anything to show affection. We'll have to start out simple and will be very subtle about it, but it'll make her see that she deserves better!' 

Alexander chuckled and pointed his at John. 'You know, he might be on to something.' 

As the doorbell sounded, they all turned the door that was covered by the closed sign. In the entrance they saw a man they didn't recognize. He was tall, with dark curls, light skin, and ebony coloured eyes. He had a small smirk as he stood there, and held something behind his back. 

They all glanced at each other before Lafayette came forward. 'I am sorry, sir, but we are closed.' The man rose an eye brow at the french accent. 

'It's a good thing I'm not here for coffee then.' 

Just then Charlie came out of the kitchen looking slightly confused. 'What's going o-' Her eyes widened when she saw the man at the entrance and huge smile came onto her face. 'Louis!!!' She squealed and ran over to him wrapping her arms around them. 

Louis chuckled and made eye contact with the four men as he hugged her, before smiling, and swooping her into a kiss, and a passionate one at that. 'Hey Char.' He said after he pulled away. 

Each of the boys had a different reaction to this. Hercules tensed, and tightened his hands into fists. Lafayette had to suppress a sneer and a growl. Alex was biting his tongue to keep from shouting at the man. John was digging his finger nails in his palms to refrain from grabbing her, yanking her away from the monster that she was with, and pulling her into his safe arms. Needless to say when Louis turned he was met with some pretty harsh looks. 

Charlotte however maintained her gaze at him, with one of the brightest grins on the earth. 'What are you doing here?!' She giggled. 

He placed an arm around her waist. 'Well I had to come down to surprise my girl, and give you this.' He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. 

Charlotte gasped and gently took them, her eyes sparkling with excitement and tears. She reached up and gave him another kiss, before looking back at the flowers. 'These are stunning! Thank you so much, love. So we're really going out?' 

'Well I did promise you.' He laughed as she squealed again and pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking back at the boys. 'Why don't you introduce me to your co-workers.' 

Charlotte blushed, she had almost forgotten the boys were there. 'Oh! Louis this is Gilbert du Moitier Marquis de Lafayette, but we call him Lafayette, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and our most loyal costumer and friend Alexander Hamilton.' The guys only nodded in acknowledgment, making Charlotte frown. 'They're usually a little friendlier than this.' 

'It's a pleasure to meet you all.' Louis claimed, with a fake grin. 

Hercules crossed his arms, and allowed his eyes to scope up and down the man in front of him to see how much of fight he'd be. Once he concluded that it'd be a pretty even fight, he met Louis' eyes. 'Pleasure.' 

All five of the men stood in a stare off for several seconds before Charlotte spoke up. 'Well we should get going. Bye boys, I'll see you all tomorrow.' 

The boys turned back to the work but gave her wave. 'Bye Charlie.' Louis clenched his fists at the nickname. He quickly grabbed his girlfriends hand and began to drag her out before they were interrupted. 

'Oh! And Charlie!' She quickly turned to face John who was smiling at her. 'I hope you have fun tonight. You deserve that.' She was able to mouth a small thank you, before Louis completely dragged her out. 

The boys all stood there staring at where she just stood. Lafayette placed a hand on John's shoulder. 'So tell us about dis plan.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please kudos and comment


End file.
